


New Neighbors

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New neighbors move in next door Mel checks it out and finds out who it is and then the fun begins</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Neighbors

New Neighbors

Mel was walking to her mailbox to get the mail when she noticed trucks next door bringing things inside and they looked a lot like camera’s and wires. It is a warm summer day and she is wearing a light blue NKOTB tank top with a pair of shorts and flip flops.   
She takes the mail back in the house and decides to get online and look up anything and everything she can to try to figure out why there is a TV production truck next door. When she can’t find anything she decides to go over there and check it out. When she walks outside again she notices several busses have appeared as well. She walks over and notices someone standing with her back towards her and as she walks closer things start to look a little familiar to her.  
“Ummm, excuse me sir, what is going on?” Mel asks  
The man turns around and she is shocked to see it is Donnie Wahlberg. Her jaw drops and her eyes go wide and she can’t believe it. Donnie smiles at her when he notices the tank top she is wearing.  
“We are going to be filming here for the next 4 months.” Donnie replies  
“HOLY SHIT, 4 months!” She thinks to herself.  
She smiles at him and extends her hand to him, “I’m Mel.”   
“Nice to meet you Mel, do you live around here?” Donnie asks.  
“I live next door.” Mel replies as she tilts her head towards her house.  
“Say would you like to come over for some coffee or tea?” Mel asks.  
“I would love to, but let me tell the rest of the guys.” Donnie says.  
“Wait, the rest of them are here as well?” Mel squeaks.  
“Yeah, we are filming here for a reality/big brother type show.” Donnie replies.  
Mel can’t believe it, she thought it was just Donnie here but now her dreams have come true and ALL of NKOTB are here for 4 months and they are her neighbors!  
“Oh awesome so are ya’ll gonna be stuck in the house the whole time, or will ya’ll be able to leave or have visitors.” Mel asks laughing.  
“Of course we will, no one is getting voted off or anything like that, it’s just all 5 of us living in this house for 4 months.” Donnie replied smiling.  
“Oh that is cool, and I won’t be over here every day either, I don’t want to bother ya’ll.” Mel says.  
“So is it ok if we can come over everyday?” Donnie asks with a sexy smile.  
Her heart leaps into her throat and she tries to figure out if Donnie was just flirting with her.   
“Uhhh, yeah sure you can.” Mel says blushing.  
“Awesome, well I will go get the guys and will be right over.” Donnie says.  
Mel watches as Donnie goes into the house and rushes back home and gets on her computer. She gets on messenger and IMs Carly saying OMG OMG OMG.   
“What is it?” Carly replies.  
“You’re never gonna believe this!” Mel says.  
“What?” She asks.  
“Remember when I posted saying that someone seems to be moving in next door?” Mel says.  
“Yeah.” Carly replies.  
“Well, I went back over there to see what was going on and NKOTB are going to be shooting a reality show next door for the next 4 months!” Mel says.  
“OMG Really?!” Carly replies.  
“YES!” Mel says, “And they are coming over here in a few minutes for tea or coffee or whatever it is they drink.”  
Mel hears a knock at the door and tells Carly that they are here and will give her details of what happened later. She closes the chat and walks over to the door. She opens up the door and there standing in all their sexiness is all 5 members. Her mouth goes dry and she starts shaking. She smiles and invites them in. Each one of them hug her as they walk in and she silently vows she will never wash this shirt again.  
She closes the door and goes into the kitchen to get 6 glasses.  
“What does everyone want to drink?” Mel shouts   
She doesn’t hear anything and goes out of the kitchen and she freezes when she sees all 5 of them standing by her computer.  
“Shit I forgot to close Facebook, and I was in Gutter girls.” She thinks to herself.  
She slowly walks closer and realizes they are reading one of her stories!   
“Hey go back up a little I wasn’t done reading that part!” She hears Joe say.  
She silently goes back into the kitchen and covers her face with her hands. “This is not happening, this is not happening.” She repeats over and over to herself.  
She looks up to pour the glasses when she sees that they have walked into the kitchen.  
“I have made some tea.” Mel says shakily.  
She watches as they all step toward her smiling and each on takes their glass.  
“So Mel, who wrote that story.” Donnie asks grinning.   
Mel tries to swallow the lump inside her throat and takes a big swig of tea.  
“Did it have a name?” Mel asked.  
“The Meet and Greet.” Donnie replies.  
Mel turns beet red as she remembers what that story was about.   
“Yes, I wrote that.” Mel says quietly still blushing.  
“Is that the only one you have written?” Joe asks.  
“No, there are more.” She admits.  
“Really, we loved that one and would like to read the others if it’s alright with you.” Donnie says.  
She looks up and her face turns white and she steadies herself on the counter, “really?”   
They all nod their heads and follow her as she walks over to her computer and brings up the folder of her fan fiction stories.  
“They are all in there.” She says.  
“We are going to take turns, if that is alright.” Donnie says.  
“Take turns?” Mel asks.  
“Yeah reading your stories, while one of us is reading the others can sit and chat with you until it’s there turn.” He replies.  
Joe is the first one to sit and he starts reading. Danny and Jordan step outside for a few minutes as Donnie and Jon follow Mel into the living room. Mel sits down on the couch as Donnie and Jon sit on either side of her. She looks from one NK to the other and thinks back to the story Helen wrote for her about her first cruise and a giggles escapes her.  
Donnie looks over to her, “what was that for?”   
“You will see.” Mel says.  
She turns to look at him and he leans in and starts kissing her lips. From the other side she can feel Jon lifting up her tank top and placing his mouth on one of her nipples and starts sucking and nibbling making her moan in Donnie’s mouth.   
Jordan walks in the room and sees what is going on and he goes and kneels in front of her and slowly removes her shorts and panties. She moans again as Jordan trails kisses up her thighs to the opening of her sex. Donnie releases her mouth and lifts her shirt up and off of her tossing it to the floor. He lowers his mouth and starts’ sucking on her other nipple just like Jon is doing.  
“Oh God.” Mel moans and throws her head back.  
Mel watches Jordan as he reaches her pussy and he looks up at her with a sexy smile before lowering his head and devouring her like a starving man at a feast. Donnie trails kisses back up to her neck sucking and nibbling as Jon continues to suck and nibble on her nipple.  
“Oh fuck!” She exclaims and sees Joe turn around and grin before turning back to the computer screen.  
Jordan continues to lick and nibble her clit making her writhe underneath him. Jordan then inserts two fingers in her soaking wet pussy moving them in and out and around and around finding her G-spot making her cry out.  
“Come for him baby.” Donnie whispers in her ear.  
And as if to obey his sexy command she unravels screaming out Jordan’s name as she comes over and over again.  
“My turn J.” Donnie says as Jordan starts to stand up.  
She looks up to see Donnie kneeling in front of her and Jordan walking out of the room licking his fingers.   
Donnie starts off at her feet sucking each one of her toes making her moan. He trails kisses up to her legs and then the inside of her thighs. He reaches the opening of her pussy and inhales making her blush.  
“You smell so good baby.” Donnie whispers before lowering his head.  
She throws her head back and moans as he dives in licking and nibbling her already swollen clit. Jon makes his way back up to her neck and starts sucking and nibbling as Donnie inserts two fingers inside her. He moves them around and around finding her G-spot again. She isn’t sure she can take this again as Donnie’s expert tongue flicks and moves on her clit.  
“Oh god Donnie, don’t stop!” She cries out.  
Donnie quickens the pace with his fingers moving them faster and faster as she bucks her hips up and down. She looks up to see Joe getting up from the computer announcing he is done reading and Jon gets up and goes over to the computer and sits down.  
Joe sits next to her and starts playing with her nipples rolling them with his fingers as he latches on to her neck making her moan.  
Oh GOD!” She cries out because she knows she can’t last much longer.  
Donnie feels her tighten around his fingers and he slips them out and buries his face deeper into her pussy nibbling and sucking on her clit harder and harder.  
“DONNIE!!” She screams out as she comes over and over again and Donnie laps up her sweet juices.  
Joe releases her neck as Donnie stands up and lifts her up with him. He bends her over as Joe is lowering his pants releasing the Anaconda. He smacks her ass making her yelp as she bends over coming face to face with Joe’s massive hard cock. She reaches for his cock and starts to stroke it up and down as Donnie eases himself into her soaking wet pussy.   
“OH FUCK!” She exclaims as he starts to move.  
“Oh god Mel, you are so tight.” Donnie growls.  
Mel takes Joe’s cock and remembering to relax her jaw takes him into her mouth and begins to suck.  
“Whoa Mel, oh yeah.” Joe moans.  
Mel takes his cock deeper and deeper into her mouth letting the tip rest on the back of her throat for a second or two before releasing it again driving Joe wild. Donnie starts to quicken the pace pounding her harder and harder. She hears something from across the room and turns to see Danny walking in smiling.  
“Hey D, is it my turn yet?” Danny says grinning.  
Donnie stops and Mel whimpers as he turns to look over at Danny and pulls out of her.  
“Yeah Danny, I’m gonna go play with Jon for a little while.” Donnie says making Mel turn around instantly.  
She stands up and Danny shakes his head, “I want you to straddle Joe.”   
Mel looks at Danny and smiles and then gets on Joe’s lap and slowly eases herself onto Joe’s massive cock.  
“OH GOD!” She cries out as she starts to ride him.   
She feels Danny come up behind her and bends her over slightly so that her breasts are in Joe’s face. Joe doesn’t mind he takes one of his hands and grabs one of them placing it into his mouth and starts to suck. Danny comes up behind her and slowly eases himself into her ass. Inch by glorious inch he goes in deeper and deeper making her cry out in ecstasy.   
“OH FUCK!” She cries when he is all the way in.  
Danny starts off slowly making sure she gets use to all these sensations. She notices two bodies have joined them beside her on the couch and she looks over to see Donnie and Jon kissing with their hands all over each other. She can’t believe she is able to witness this lovely moment as these two men love each other.  
“Ahh!” She cries out as Danny starts to pound harder and harder inside her.  
She looks over and sees Donnie bending Jon over and with the help of some lube slides inside him and starts pumping away. Jon keeps up the rhythm with Donnie’s thrusting as Joe and Danny find their rhythm with Mel.   
All you can hear are moans, grunts, and cries from all 5 of them as they thrust and move.  
Joe moves from one breast to the other one playing with them and sucking on them. Donnie is pounding Jon harder and harder as Danny and Joe keep up there thrusting inside Mel.  
“Come for us.” Danny growls.  
And again as if on cue Mel comes again and again screaming incoherently over and over again as the other 4 find their release.  
They are all trying to catch their breath when Jordan walks back in.  
“Hey guys I hate to ruin this party but Jared needs us.” Jordan says.  
They all get dressed and Mel walks them too the door giving each one a hug as they thank her for the fun afternoon. Jon is the last one to leave and as he pulls her in for a hug he whispers in her ear.  
“I will have you next time.” He says as he kisses her feverishly before walking out the door leaving her leaning against the wall.  
In the following months one by one they come over and sometimes they hang out and other times they end up doing other stuff. And when the 4 months are up they all end up over at her house for one more fun afternoon before they leave.  
The End.


End file.
